


Such a Lovely Place

by mistrali



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Humiliation, Quasi-rape, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Things aren’t going too well for Crowley Up There after the swap goes wrong.Loose sequel to You Can Check Out Any Time You Like





	Such a Lovely Place

“Crowley,” one of them says, so like Aziraphale it hurts. “Crowley, my dear, I’ve been waiting for this.”

They hold him down, all three of them. He wants to scream. Instead he turns into a snake, then a howling wind and then a winged beast-machine with claws that can rend steel.

They change with him — become gale forces, tornadoes, tsunamis, landslides. Wherever he goes, they are. He tries to fly, but the ground/sky slides out from over/under him.

“I’m getting rather tired of your histrionics, demon.”

Shit, it’s a bottle of holy water. Shit. Abruptly Crowley is human again, and on his stomach, and... naked and bound with silver ropes, sanctified ropes.  
(That one sounded just like Aziraphale too; a fresh mental pain coils itself around him and oh, Satan, they’ve miracled their voices —)

The rope’s burning holes into his skin.

“I opened for my beloved,” hisses one of them - fucking Gabriel, he’ll just bet, the sanctimonious arse.

“But my beloved had gone.” This one has a golden-toned voice, Aziraphale’s at its softest and tenderest, full of actual sorrow. He sounds like he’s mourning, so that hot tears trickle down Crowley’s face of their own volition. Uriel? He can’t tell.

“I called out to him —“ Michael, in her true voice, mocking now - “but he did not answer.”

Angelic heat fills Crowley - like holy fire, like communion, the sweetness of wine and wafer, of being One with the Almighty.

He screams with the agony and ecstasy of it - and then it’s gone. The total absence leaves him sobbing himself empty. It’s not as awful as the Fall (nothing will be as heartrending as that, even if they bound him here for eternity), but it’s close.  
He reaches for the light and the warmth and the whiteness.

“You’re beautiful, demon. Say it.”

“Fuck you,” with a monumental effort.

“You’re worthy,” says the golden-voiced one.

Then, in chorus, they start to sing — _attende Domine, et miserere, quia peccavimus tibi_ — and Crowley is undone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that the hymn quoted is for Lent, but I couldn’t find a more appropriate one.
> 
> The angels’ words are from the Song of Solomon.
> 
> No offence is meant to Catholics/Christians reading this.
> 
> Concrit welcome.


End file.
